Bittersweet Rains
by Prince Mikuo
Summary: The pouring rain matched his falling emotions as the party happened inside, but I stood there watching him waiting for my feet to move so I could comfort the man I love. IAxMikuo, KaitoxMiku, Implied! MikuoxMiku twincest. Implied! Sex. One-shot! IA is called 'Aria' in the story by the way.


**AN: This is just a short fanfiction dedicated to my friend _Pastel Paintbrush _she's awesome! Love her :D She's a cutie too so guys keep your eyes out. **

**__I left this story only edited by me since it is just a one-shot and it's rather short. So I hope you enjoy the rare pairing of IAxMikuo remember read and review or favorite! And read my other story _Confessions of Two Teal-Haired Twins_ chapter 4 is on the way!**

* * *

I stared at him as he sat outside in the rain. He was here, despite how much he wanted to leave. Love does that, I suppose. The banter and the happy sounds behind me made my heart wrench in sorrow as I looked at the man I love slowly die inside in front of me. Today was a joyous occasion for some, and the worst day ever for him. I looked at the small invitation in my hand that read '_We would like to invite to the wedding of Miku Hatsune and Kaito Shion_.'

I looked back up at the man as his tux got soaked. Today was the wedding day of the girl he loved with all his heart and his best friend. She loved him just as much as he loved her, but she left him because they knew they could never be together because… he was her older brother.

"Mikuo…" I said out loud hoping he'd hear me, but the loud thuds of raindrops hitting the hard concrete ground made my voice seem obsolete. The rain in his hair dribbled down his face as if he was crying, but I knew he was anyway. He seemed so broken. I walked out from under the roof umbrella in hand. It blocked the rain from reaching me as I walked out towards the bench he sat on. With ever step I took, it as if I was getting shot in the heart. It hurt so much to see him like this. He was so close to me, yet it felt as if her were getting farther and farther.

Finally I reached my destination and the rain no longer touched him as I took a seat on the wet bench soaking my butt and dress. He didn't say a word and he didn't need to as he placed his wet hair into my chest. Naturally, I wrapped my arms around him as his body shook due to the cold or the tears I didn't know. I didn't mind though, because I knew he was hurting way more than I was. I looked up to see a teal-haired woman standing at the doors of the restaurant. She gave me a soft smile and looked down at the other figure that I held in my arms. Her face was sad, and I could see that even through the pouring rain. She loved him, and this hurt her just as much as it was hurting him. The difference between the twins though, was that he was willing to wait for her for the rest of his life, while she was willing to move on to someone she didn't love as much.

A sobbed escaped his lips as she silent tears escape Miku's eyes. They loved each other so much, but the world was cruel.

"Mikuo…" He looked up at me and stared into the direction of my gaze. I stared and Miku stared back. She blew him a kiss and spoke all the words that needed to be said.

I felt the words too as he caught kiss and kissed one back only to have her grab hold of it and hold it next to her heart. She looked at him one more time lovingly, longingly, before re-entering the doors to the party.

'I love you so much, I'm sorry… Good bye Mikuo.'

'I will love you for the rest of my life. We'll be together sometime, there are no such things as goodbyes.'

The kisses said so much and I felt my eyes grow teary and my body shuddered as silent sobs escaped my mouth. How could the world treat them like this? Why couldn't the two people she knew loved each other with all their heart be together? This wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. I love him. I love Mikuo. But the pain he felt not being with Miku was much more than the pain I would feel if I couldn't be with him. They were soulmates and I knew that, yet I couldn't help but fall for him.

I felt as his soft cold hand caress my cheek causing me to look at him.

"Thank you." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine. He flashed me a bittersweet smile, it was full of pain, yet full of happiness.

"She loves you, you know." I whispered back.

"Who? Miku or you?" He joked the tone of his voice was still filled with sadness.

"Both of us…" My voice was barely inaudible as I confessed my feelings for him.

"I know she loves me…."

"She kissed me yesterday… and before she dated Kaito we had sex…"

"We love each other so much that yesterday we needed on last kiss to say good bye. But, even with that…" His voice was caught in his throat and he cried silently, the last of his tears gone hours ago.

"It just hurts so much…"

"I can't tell you I know how you feel…" I caressed his cheek causing him to look up. His hands played with my silvery-pink hair as we stared at each other.

"And I know you will never stop loving her." I breathed deeply.

"But I love you… and I will be here for you through everything." I said pressing my lips against his quickly before backing away. I got off the bench and moved towards the door quickly. I shouldn't have done that. He's hurting so much, yet-

My train of thought broke when I felt his arm grab me and pull me back. The abruptly timed pull caused me to drop my umbrella leaving me with no protection from the rain. He grabbed both my hands and pressed his lips against them.

"You're right… I will never stop loving her, but thank you for being here with me." He smiled at me again, but this time it wasn't bitter sweet nor was it fake, but it showed genuine happiness. I felt myself blush as he pulled me closer.

"This may be wrong, because I can't think straight… but…" He stopped talking and pulled me into another kiss and I kissed back. Our tongues swirled in my mouth as he fought for dominance raining water getting in mixing with our saliva. Once we broke apart I panted for breath and he pulled me in pressing our foreheads together.

"Aria… I know I'll always love Miku, but right now, I think I can fall in love with you too…" I smiled down at him caressing his cheek again before bringing him in for a small chaste kiss. I sat on his wet lap and stared at him.

"I know." We smiled at each other.

"By the way, black underwear. Hot." He joked laughing. I looked down, my white dressed soaked to the bone and pressed against my body revealing my black lace undergarments.

I blushed hard and hit him on the head.

"Idiot… let's get out of the rain." I stood up and pulled on him bringing him to his feet. He may not love me now, but I'm willing to wait for him to love me in the future.

* * *

The next day I woke up sick. Fuck rain. I groaned pulling the sheets higher. I hear a cough and warm arms wrap around my body.

Something hard pressed against my lower body and I blushed.

"You know since we're sick… we don't have to work today.

"P-pervert!" I squealed as he flipped us around climbing on top of me and attacked my neck.


End file.
